Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*our everyday lives--vive dia-a-dia **nos vives comun? nos vives de dia a dia? nos vives de cada dia? nos vives dial? Simon **"nos vives dial" sona la plu bon a me. Jorj **Ajuntada. Simon *a burdensome task--cargos **Me gusta! Simon **me ance. Jorj **Ajuntada. Simon * the 2000 dot.com bust-- depresa **me sujeste "rompe". Jorj **Ajuntada. Simon *confusing customers with seemingly incongruous naming conventions ? **Sistemes de nomi ce pare bizara? Cisa nos ta ajunta "(non)congruente"? Simon * in a resort where anything goes-- cada cosa asetable(conveni) **Me no gusta multe la fato ce nos parola "conveninte" sinifia ambos "convenient" e "appropriate" – esta du cosas es clar diferente. Simon **la du parolas ave multe sinifias. me sujeste ce la sinifia de "appropriate" de cual tu pensa es plu bon espresada par "coreta", "aplicable", o simple "bon". nos ave ance "pratical" per un de la sinifias de "conveniente". nota ce "pratical" es un radis separada de "pratica" (fada). nota ance ce nos nesesa ajunta "adequate" como un defini de "sufisinte" (fada). Jorj **Me conose sola un sinifia comun per "appropriate", e esta es "coreta per la situa". Cisa la difere entre "appropriate" e "convenient" es simil a la difere entre "debe" e "nesesa": un cosa es "appropriate" si on debe fa el per segue un regula; un cosa es "convenient" si el es fasil usable cuando on nesesa el. Simon **me pensa de "conveninte" como "suitable", ce inclui ambos "convenient" e "appropriate". ma si tu no acorda, lasa nos sutrae "appropriate" de la sinifias de "conveniente" e ajunta el a "coreta". o esce nos nesesa un parola unica per "appropriate"? Jorj *Thank goodness, you're ok -- loda a Dio **Per ce no simple "grasias a Dio"? Simon **me acorda ce "grasias a Dio" es plu bon. ma nota ce, en engles, los sustitui "goodness" per "God" car on debe no usa la nom de Dio en esta modo. Jorj **Regulas de blasfema varia de loca a loca, ma si on grasia Dio, esta no pare forte. On pote sustitui "la sielo" o "la fortuna" o un espresa simil. Simon *a luxury '' product they turned into simple ''commodities ? **"Un produida de luso (o "lusos") ce on ia cambia a benes simple." Esce nos ave un modo plu bon ce "simple" per tradui esta idea de "mere", "nothing more than"? **per ce no "no plu ce"? Jorj **A, eselente! O "no cosa plu ce"? Simon **me no pensa ce "cosa" es nesesada, ma acel espresa vade ance bon. Jorj **Si: en "no plu ce benes", la nucleo es "plu"; "no" e "ce benes" altera el. Esta vade eselente. Ma "no cosa plu ce" es cisa plu clar en la frase, par causa de la interpretes varios de "no plu": on pote comprende el como un espresa de cuantia, per esemplo. An tal, cuando on ateni la fini de la frase, sola un comprende deveni posable. Simon **me ajunta ambos su "no". Jorj *Apple has a two-year tech lead over the competition--gida tecnica **Vantaje? "Gida" no ave la sensa intendeda. Simon **vantaje es bon, ma on pote refrase. pe, "Apple es du anios ultra se competores." Jorj **Esta ave "du anios" como un averbo sur "ultra". Cuando nos ia discute frases como "la tore es un metre plu alta ce la casa", me ia acorda ce on pote estende la sinifia leteral (ce la tore es un metre, e esta metre es plu alta ce la casa) per oteni la sinifia intendeda. Ma con un preposada, esta truco no vade tan bon. Como lfn dise "by" en "A precedes B by two years"? Simon **me sujeste ce nos segue espaniol, portuges, e italian par usa "par". Jorj **Oce, donce me sujesta "Apple es ultra se competores par du anios" (o "par du anios ultra se competores"). Metaforal, la anios es la causa de la posa de Apple a acel distantia de se competitores, como si on ia prende la frase "du anios ia move Apple ante se competores" e ia pasivi el. Simon **Esce "ultra" es asi plu bon ce "ante"? "Ante" e "pos" es parolas strana: 2010 sta aora ante nos, ma 2009 sta ante 2010. 2010 es ante nos en un "spasio" metaforal, ma 2009 es ante nos en tempo. Si Apple es "ante" se competores, on pote malcomprende ce Apple perde la corsa, no? Simon **me no ta usa "ante" en esta caso. "ultra" evita la confusa posable. si on vole dise "they are behind (the others) by two years", me ta reversa el e disa "la otras es ultra los par du anios". Jorj *cara Simon, me ama glosa lingua, e ia aprende el! Ce pensa tu de el? **Me ia esplora el (en se varia orijinal, Interglossa) cuando me ia es ancora a scola – un ami ia trova se manual rara en un boteca de libros usada. Donce en me mente, la lingua reteni un atmosfera de enfantia. El ave cualias interesante: per esemplo, me gusta la idea de la sufisas -pe, -do, -ve, etc, ma la resulta pratical ave un efeto torpe. Ance, on no ia defini clar la sintatica de la lingua. Simon **me amira ance la orijinal. Jorj